


beautiful and sick like me

by tgrsndshrks



Category: Marilyn Manson (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Breeding, Dirty Talk, Knotting, Knotting Dildos, M/M, Overstimulation, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-04 17:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10995975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tgrsndshrks/pseuds/tgrsndshrks
Summary: Tim's staring at himself in the mirror wondering how he got to this point in his life.or, the sequel to when i said sweet i meant dirty that nobody asked for where tim fucks john with a knotted cock sleeve on.





	beautiful and sick like me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [when i said sweet i meant dirty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8792260) by [tgrsndshrks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tgrsndshrks/pseuds/tgrsndshrks). 



> HOBBY: WRITING SEQUELS NOBODY ASKED FOR
> 
> look it's more knotting kink. ya girl loves knotting.
> 
> if you've never seen the kinda toy i'm talking about in here, [here's one bad dragon offers](http://bad-dragon.com/products/wereablewerewolf). you... you put your dick in it.
> 
> [tyler the creator voice] random disclaimer: the breeding tag here is for dirty talk. this fic takes place in the "real world" and not abo verse, so y'know, it's standard penis in butthole sex, no actual impregnation happening here. just talk of breeding and shit like that.
> 
> also sorry i haven't posted much lately i got a boyfriend and he's distracting so enjoy the porn i'm writing while he's asleep
> 
> title from the in this moment song sick like me

Tim's staring at himself in the mirror wondering how he got to this point in his life.

By all means, he's got a great life. He'd made it. He's in one of his favorite bands, with his super hot boyfriend, and an endless supply of alcohol. He's in the bathroom of his hotel room, which he is sharing with his super hot boyfriend, who is currently playing guitar on the bed. And _yet_.

Tim sighs to himself. He must really like John in order to do all this for him.

He's already opened the box, but he hasn't actually opened the little satiny pouch thing yet. It's sitting next to a new bottle of lube. Tim's got the little card of “tips for usage” on the counter, and he's read it over four times, but he's still questioning himself. He's going to do the thing one way or another. It's just a matter of how to go about it.

Tim sort of decides, fuck it, and undoes his belt and his jeans. He stands there for a moment, thinks about John sucking his dick for long enough that he gets half hard, then opens the lube bottle. He's gotta be hard when he puts the thing on.

The thing, as Tim keeps referring to it in his head, is a gift. It's not unlike the dildo John has. It's the same shape, pointed head and purple knot, but this one. This one is hollow. And it has a little silicone loop at the base. The idea being that Tim can _wear_ it.

Tim works himself hard before he finally takes it out of its bag. It's not quite as big as John's toy, but he doesn't think that'll be a problem. Tim just sort of stretches the thing open and slides it on like a sleeve. He secures the loop of silicone around his balls, and then looks at himself in the mirror again.

Well, Tim thinks, at least if he ever turns into a werewolf, he knows what his dick will look like. The red silicone is jarring against his white skin, but it doesn't look... bad. Just a little weird. Unnatural. Maybe if John has some weird sexual fantasies about getting kidnapped by Wolfman, they can work that out.

Tim has to fight a little to get his dick with the sleeve on it to lay flat enough to pull his jeans back up over them and zip them. He buckles his belt, straightens his shirt, adjusts the dick, and goes back out into the hotel room.

John's laid back on the bed, propped up in the pillows, with the same gold Telecaster in his lap that he never puts down. He looks up from whatever country standard he's playing and looks at Tim, who's leaning against the wall, arms crossed.

“Hey,” John says, pushing his hair back out of his eyes. He smiles.

“Hey,” Tim says. He chews into his bottom lip, trying not to grin too much.

“You alright?” John asks, setting his guitar against the bedside table. “You were in there for awhile.”

“Was I?” Tim asks. He bites his knuckle, and John sits on the edge of the bed, still halfway across the room. John's eyes travel down.

“Oh,” John says, blinking at the visible line of cock and silicone in Tim's jeans. “Jeez.” Tim snorts a laugh, because only John Lowery would say 'oh jeez' at a time like this. “S'that for me?” John asks.

“Mhmm,” Tim hums, nodding. He bites at his thumb nail as John slides off the bed and onto the floor, fucking _crawling_ across the room to him. Tim just watches as John flattens himself down, dusting kisses on the toe of his boot.

“Thank you,” John purrs, and normally Tim would be really into John kissing his boots, but at the moment there's more pressing matters. Tim doesn't say anything, though. John moves to the other boot, nuzzles into the laces. “Do you want me to clean them?” he asks, looking up at Tim through his eyelashes.

“Nah, not today,” Tim says, gesturing for John to come up to his knees. He does, and John steadies himself with his hands on Tim's thighs, inching closer to him. “I, uh. Got you a present.” John just hums, leaning in to press his face into the zipper of Tim's jeans.

“Is it this?” John asks, his hand reaching up to grab at the outline of Tim's dick, or what he thinks is Tim's dick. “Fuck, it's so _big_ ,” John says, squeezing. Tim has to look away for a moment and laugh once, because John doesn't even know.

“Yeah, that's it,” Tim says, brushing his hair back. “You can uh. Take it out.” John sits up further on his knees, lifting his head enough to undo Tim's belt and his jeans, then reach into them. Tim covers his mouth, and John pauses once he gets his fingers around it. He looks at Tim.

“ _What_ is on your dick?” John asks, but Tim just gives him a look and nods at him. So John pulls Tim's sleeved cock out, and John stares for a long moment before just sort of sinking back onto his heels. “ _Fuck_ ,” John says pointedly.

“You kept saying you wished I could knot you myself, so,” Tim says. “I uh. Bought something to make it so I can.” John doesn't say anything; he just sort of sits there like he's trying to process everything. He covers his face with his hands and whines.

“Oh, jeez,” John says. “Oh gosh.” He smears his hands down his face, and for a moment, Tim thinks something's wrong, but then John brings his hands back up and grabs Tim's new dick, right around the knot. His small hand doesn't even reach all the way around it. “I _love_ it. I love _you_.”

“Yeah?” Tim asks. He brushes his fingers through John's hair, pulls him closer to his crotch, and John hums, laying Tim's sleeved cock to rest against his face. He kisses the knot. Truthfully, it's not Tim's favorite kink – but hell, if seeing John so turned on doesn't do it for him. Nothing wound John up quite like talk of him being split open with a fat knot. And Tim was more than willing to contribute to his fantasy, watching John squirm and hearing him beg for Tim to breed him.

“Yeah,” John says. He opens his mouth, laves his tongue over red silicone. “You my werewolf boyfriend for the night?” Tim snorts a laugh.

“Sure, babe,” he says. “Anything you want.” John keeps mouthing wet kisses over his new cock, holding it steady, red nail polish matching. Tim just smiles to himself as John licks at the dick's pointed head.

“Can you come out of it?” John asks, already audibly turned on. He thumbs over the hole in the tip, clearly hoping for confirmation.

“Yeah,” Tim says, “I can.” John shudders visibly, closing his mouth around the head of the cock. “I probably can't come as much as you want, but it's something. Good enough for you?”

“Fuck,” John chokes out, lifting his head. “God, just fuck me already.”

“Bed,” Tim says, and John's practically scrambling to get there. Tim goes back into the bathroom to get the bottle of lube, gets rid of his own clothes, and when he steps out again John's already naked, ass up in the air. “Are you _presenting_ yourself?” Tim remarks, kneeing up onto the bed behind John, laying himself on top of him, cock settling against his ass. “You're like a bitch in heat.” John shudders.

“Just fuck me,” John says, as Tim kisses his back. John's breath shakes. “Knot me. _Please_.” Tim hums.

“Gonna,” he says, popping the cap of the lube bottle. “Gonna split you open on my knot, come inside you, breed you like a good bitch.” John makes a noise not unlike a sob.

“Yes, yes, fuck,” John says, as Tim's lube-slick fingers finally sink into him. He arches into it, moans, chest dropping down onto the mattress. “Do it rough, yeah? Just own me, take me like you don't care if you hurt me.” Tim pushes a third finger in, John's body giving easily, practiced.

“You're so fucking good,” Tim says, voice low and rough.

“Just fucking put it in,” John whines, pushing back, fucking himself on Tim's fingers. “Rip me _open_.” Normally, Tim wouldn't do it, but fuck, John's gagging for it. He slides his fingers out, dumps more lube out onto John's ass and his sleeved cock.

“Still,” Tim orders, dry hand flat on John's back between his shoulder blades. John freezes. Tim's lubed hand aligns his cock – he normally wouldn't feel the need, could eyeball it, but the extra few inches make his length a little clumsy. He presses in then, hearing John gasp as the head slides into place, then an easy inch or two. Tim stills but John pushes back on it, sobbing dry.

“It's so fucking _big_ ,” John keens, even as he's sinking himself down on it.

“Holy shit,” Tim says, as John's ass swallows him up all the way down to the knot. “You're taking it so fucking _easy_. Feel it?” Tim nudges forward, the knot pressing bluntly into him, and John cries out.

“Your knot,” John says, voice thin, needy. “ _Your_. Knot.” Tim laughs once, and John lets out a shaky breath, but Tim can hear his smile.

“Still with me?” Tim asks, and John glances back at him, nods. “Give me a traffic light.”

“Yellow,” John says. “Can you just fuck me with the part before the knot and I'll tell you when I can take the whole thing?”

“Yeah, of course,” Tim says, leaning down over John's body. He braces himself with John's shoulders and starts moving, slowly at first, feeling John start to give. It takes Tim a moment to get used to the angle and the extra length, shuffling their legs a little bit, and he adds some extra lube just because, but he finds a decent pace pretty quickly. Tim moans through gritted teeth. It's not the same wet heat of John's insides, but he still feels John tight around him, and the ribbed insides of the sleeve are rubbing him raw in the best way. “Good boy,” Tim hums, thumbing over one of the dimples at the base of John's spine. John purrs, hips rolling back at Tim's.

“Fuck, yes,” John says, voice all shaky and thin. Tim grabs John's shoulders, digs his fingernails into them, adjusts his angle. John lifts his hips into it, moving with the dick inside him. He glances back over his shoulder and Tim catches his eyes, feels himself blush. John bites back a smirk. “Feel good?” he asks.

“Just different,” Tim says. “Not used to my dick being this big.” John laughs, reaches back to wrap his fingers around the knot.

“It's hot,” he says. John pushes back a bit, stretches wider. Tim swears under his breath, watching as John slips a finger in alongside the dick. “Not used to it either,” John remarks, and Tim bites back a smile.

“Here,” Tim says, going for the lube bottle again, and John holds his hand back as Tim gives him more slick, letting him wet the knot, before John goes right back in, two fingers stretching himself even further. “Jesus,” Tim says, barely a breath.

“Want you to knot me,” John says quietly, almost shyly. His eyes are dark, peering over his shoulder through lashes and blonde bangs, and Tim practically loses it. He dicks in, traps John's fingers between his ass and the knot. “I think you like this more than you're letting on,” John adds, remarkably calm despite how much he's split open. “Yeah? You like being my werewolf boyfriend. Gonna knot me, come in me, breed me-”

“God, shut up, John,” Tim fucking whines, and he winces at how pitiful it sounds, but fuck. John's got him feeling like the one in heat. John snorts a laugh and somewhere in his guts it should piss him off, but instead, Tim just grabs his shoulder, pulls him over onto his side, and folds his leg up to his chest. Straddles the other leg as John pulls his fingers out and the knot sinks halfway in, deeper than before, almost to the widest point. John's mouth falls open, looking slutty and inviting. Tim should shove his knot in his mouth sometime. He files the thought for later.

“Oh shit,” John says, grabbing Tim's wrist where he's holding his thigh. “Oh shit, that's-”

“Gonna stick this fucking knot in you,” Tim says, voice low, rough like it gets when he's wound up this tight. John moans just at the words. Tim flattens himself into John's body, face mashed into John's shoulder as he forces the cock in down to the hilt, feels the knot sink in and John's whole body fucking convulses; he cries out and tries to jerk away from the stretch, but Tim just holds him in place, stuffs him full. “That's it, babe. You're so good.” Tim's mouthing kisses at the flowers on John's arm.

“Oh,” John says, voice coming out shaky, thin. He looks back over at Tim, meets his eyes, and Tim gives him a look that tells him in no uncertain terms he's done holding himself back. John bites his lips together and nods him on anyway. “Green,” he whispers.

Tim keeps John's gaze, starts moving the knot, not bothering to ease him into it for more than a moment. John sobs once, nails digging into Tim's wrist, eyes half lidded, visibly overwhelmed with pleasure. Tim fucks him open, feels his ass give as the knot stretches him wider, and John just moans weakly. Tim groans into his shoulder.

“Fucking _tight_ ,” he grits out, feeling like he could come just from how John's clenched around him, cock raw in its sleeve. John fucks himself on the knot, meeting Tim in the middle, Tim's teeth scraping at his shoulder.

“Gonna come on your knot, fuck,” John gasps, grabs at the headboard for purchase but finds no rungs, just flat wood, fingers gripping at the varnished surface.

“No you fucking don't,” Tim practically growls, and John actually gasps. “You come after me.” Tim's hand is at John's throat, not choking, just getting a hold, and John nods.

“Okay, okay,” John whines, shuddering as he holds it in. Tim's cock is starting to drag in the sleeve, not enough lube, friction just on the side of painful, but fuck, he can't stop himself now. “Jesus, Tim, your fucking _knot_ ; I love it, I love it, I love _you-_ ”

“Fuck, gonna breed your pretty fucking ass, fuck, _fuck_ ,” Tim chants out, beyond coherence, grabbing a handful of John's hair. He comes so hard he can hardly tell what John's saying, quick keening pleads. Tim rides it out, rolls his hips into John a few long strokes, then just starts pounding into him again. He's pretty sure he hears John say he's gonna come, and he even feels it a little through the silicone, even though his vision is a little fuzzy round the edges.

“God,” John sobs out, sinking into the mattress, drained. Tim's heart jumps.

“You okay?” Tim asks, but when John looks back over at him, he's not crying.

“Technically, yes,” John mumbles. Tim presses his face into the back of John's neck, kissing where the baby hairs stick to his skin with sweat.

“M'gonna pull out,” Tim says, regaining coherency. John scrambles a little, grabs at Tim's wrists.

“No,” John says urgently. “Tie with me. Just. Please.” Tim's quiet for a moment. His dick is still in the vice grip of the sleeve and John's ass, and he thinks if he moves an inch he'll chafe for sure.

“Okay,” Tim says anyway. “Just stay still. My dick is on goddamn _fire_.” John hums that mischievous little hum when he's about to do something to wind Tim up. Oh no.

“Overstimulated?” John remarks.

“Don't even fucking think about wiggling your ass on me right now.”

“Are you still hard?”

“Kind of,” Tim whines. “Not in the nice way. In the way when you keep going right after you come so you never really get your refractory period.” He sighs. “I must love you.”

“Feels nice and full,” John sighs. “I could stay like this all night.”

“Yeah, you could.” Tim scoffs. John backs his hips up a bit into Tim's and Tim sucks in a sharp breath between his teeth. “You fucking _sadist_.”

“I love you,” John says innocently.

“I love you too,” Tim says, “but can I please take this dick out?” John sighs.

“Yeah, okay,” he says, and Tim pulls, feels John bear down a little to help him out, and then the knot slips free. The rest slides out easily, slick with cum. “Oh,” John says.

“Did you feel that?” Tim asks.

“Fuck, you did come in me,” John says reverently, bringing a hand back to feel at the mess slipping out of him. “Fuck. That's hot.” Tim snorts a laugh.

“Yeah, just doing what you asked,” he says, as he's wrestling the silicone off his cock. The air conditioned hotel room air is cool and sharp, but in a pleasant way. John's climbing onto him, holding his face, thumbs brushing over his cheekbones.

“Thank you,” John says, barely a whisper. Tim smiles with one side of his face.

“Was I an okay werewolf boyfriend?” he asks, a little unsure.

“Perfect,” John says. There's a long pause as John's looking over Tim's face, and then he asks, “Have you ever seen _Wolfman_?”


End file.
